Cries of the Fire Nation
by shatteredhero
Summary: Zhao may seem like the angry background character in the T.V. show but even he has a story. A story about a Fire Nation girl named Aria and her best friend Zhao, their lives destined to intertwine along with countless other Fire Nation natives. You've heard the stories of the other nations but now it's time for the Fire Nation to cry out.


**(Okay so I must be a total weirdo but I always found Admiral Zhao enthralling! There are so many possibilities to his character…Anyway I have recently begun rewatching the series and have fallen in love with his character once again. It saddened me to find that there weren't many willing to explore him as a character. So I have taken it upon myself to write a story with him as one of the main characters! Plus I need a different type of story to write for when I'm not in an Avengers mood. Enjoy! And please review if you can!)**

Commander Aria quickly stepped onto the pier. It was her first steps on dry land in months and her ship desperately needed to get supplies. She was heading off towards a small town near the docks when she heard a familiar voice from farther down the pier. She turned around to see a handsome Admiral talking to a local merchant, she knew who it was right away.

"Zhao?" She said taking a step closer.

The man turned around with a frown that immediately turned to a smile at the sight of her. "Aria?" he walked over to her with a rare smile, "I haven't seen you in years. The last time I saw you were a generals assistant, heading to Ba Sing Se with General Iroh."

"I'm a commander now…commanding a first aid ship…we just stopped for supplies." She said with a smile.

Zhao grinned wickedly at that, "Well darling I'm afraid I've beaten you. I've recently been promoted to Admiral."

Zhao put an arm around Aria's shoulder as he steered her to his ship, "Let's go to my ship and catch up."

Aria smiled as Zhao lead her away.

* * *

Zhao glanced over at Aria as he lead the way. She was still just as lovely as the day they met. She had long dark brown hair and striking topaz eyes. Her clothing style hadn't aged either, though she now wore an officers uniform she had altered it to show her midriff.

"I see your fashion sense hasn't changed much…you're still showing of your midriff." He said as he walked up the gangplank.

Aria laughed, "In a world of male officers it helps me maintain my femininity." They stopped when they reached the deck and the two starred out over the ocean.

Aria's hair piece gleamed in the setting sun. It was a small golden circlet in the shape of dancing flames that she used to keep part of her hair up like so many of the fire nation did.

"Zhao…I was hoping I'd run into you hear. I could have made port weeks ago but I knew you'd come to this pier. I wanted to talk to you." She whispered, her gazed never leaving the glowing orb in the sky.

Zhao leaned against the side of the vessel, "I figured…I've never had a chance encounter when it comes to seeing you. What do you want to talk about Aria."

Aria sighed as she turned to look Zhao in the eye. "I heard you are going to the north pole…In pursuit of the Avatar. Zhao, do not continue with this foolhardy mission."

"I haven't seen you in years and you come to stop me from making history? What changed you, Aria? We used to agree on everything, we were going to make history together, you've change in the years that have passed."

"And you haven't." Aria countered, "Zhao, I was there when at Ba Sing Se…at Iroh's greatest failure. History is not as kind as you might think."

Zhao grimaced, his eyes flashing at her but she held his gaze. Her eyes were steady and unyielding as they had always been.

"We may have grown up together, may have even shared something in the past," He notice Aria blush slightly so he softened his gaze, "But this is my destiny, Aria. I want you on my side…by my side when it happens."

Aria looked away, she could feel his eyes boring into her, "The war has changed me ,Zhao. It's taken us on different paths. I won't stand there and watch you destroy yourself. I was hoping I'd find you here and we could pick up where we left off but it seems that it was only a girlish fantasy. No…I won't come with you."

"Very well," Zhao growled, "When I saw you today...I had hoped the same thing but it looks like we must go our separate ways."

Aria started to walk away but turned as she got the gangplank. She met Zhao with unwavering eyes, "If you want to talk later…like old times…I'll be in my quarters on my ship." She gave Zhao a smile as she sauntered away. Zhao growled, that woman was infuriating. How they had ever become friends, he would never know.

**(Hope you enjoyed! I will probably trade updates with this and my Avengers story. Please review if you can because nobody likes to have a ton of hits and only three reviews. Enjoy!)**


End file.
